Tickle Fight
by FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: Whilst reading through twitter suggestions for their next PINOF video a certain request catches Phil's eye and he decides to attack Dan with a surprise tickle fight which leads to something more.


A/N **I do not own Dan or Phil.**

* * *

 **Tickle Fight**

Once again, that time of year had come around. Following tradition, it was time for Dan and Phil to film their annual PINOF video. They had been shooting for almost the whole day and only needed a few more questions to finish off. Phil began to flick through fan suggestions on twitter before his eyes stopped one question in particular – 'you and Dan should have a tickle fight' it read. Phil decided this was the one and a smug smile crept on to his face as he eyed Dan up. "TICKLE FIGHT!" he screamed suddenly, without warning, before flinging himself at the unsuspecting Dan and tackling him to the bed. Dan's eyes were wide with shock as he keeled over, squirming underneath Phil's touch, stuck between gasping for air and giggling hysterically. Eventually, after much struggle he managed to flip them over, causing Phil to end up on his back, Dan straddling his waist to prevent him escaping. "This is war!" Dan screeched, smirking before he began tickling Phil. "Noo! Ahaha, please no!" he cried wriggling desperately but it was no use. Dan continued the playful torture until Phil was begging for mercy.

Both worn out, Dan leaned forwards to rest his head on Phil's shoulder, still smiling slightly whilst trying to catch his breath. "You shouldn't start things you can't finish" Dan whispered smugly, warm breath ghosting over Phil's cheek. He began to lift up his head to move away when he locked eyes with Phil. Realising their compromising, slightly awkward position and how close together their faces were, he began to blush. Brown met deep blue before Dan's eyes flicked down to pink lips. He couldn't resist. Right then, in that moment, Dan made a split second decision. It may be a mistake and he would probably regret it, but for once in his life he was going to take a chance and deal with the consequences later. After all, he might never have the courage to do this again. Dan's face turned more serious. Nervously, his eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, quickly pressing his lips to Phil's before he chickened out.

Shocked at first, Phil couldn't believe this was actually happening. After all this time, after agreeing they'd be better off as just friends, Dan was really kissing him. Back in 2009, neither wanted to risk a relationship ruining their friendship, it was just harmless flirting, just a crush, and after all, they'd both move on eventually, right? Well 6 years later and here they were, still just as in love as they were all those years ago. Only now, both boys were finally realising that neither had gotten over the other. Feelings had been pushed aside too long by not wanting to break the invisible boundary between friendship and something more. They could never be 'just friends' but they couldn't be without the each other either. Maybe this was just meant to be.

After a tentative, lingering kiss Dan reluctantly pulled away. He quickly began stuttering out apologies, mumbling, "sorry Phil I…I don't know what I was thinking, I'll just…" Dan moved to get up, trying to get away quickly in attempt to reduce the embarrassment when Phil evidently rejected him. Surprisingly to Dan, the rejection never came. "Hey! Wait!" Phil spoke quietly, gently grasping Dan's wrist, preventing him from moving away and pulling Dan back towards him "where do you think you're going?" he smirked mischievously. "But…I thought…we agreed that, t-that…this…we, we can't do this" Dan stuttered, eyes drifting down to his lap. "Yeeeah well, maybe we were wrong" Phil muttered, interlacing their fingers. "Listen Dan. Over time I thought my feelings for you might fade but they never did. I love you just as much, maybe even more (if that's possible) than I did that day we first met in Manchester. And not being able to tell you, it kills me inside. The thought of you with someone else makes my stomach turn and I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my friend…my best friend but I've come to realise, we've always been more than that. We were just too scared to admit it. I think now is the time to be brave. Time to take a chance, so…what do you say?" Phil says nervously, his confidence fading after his little speech. Dan struggled to find words, eyes beginning to water slightly from both relief and happiness. Six years of bottled up emotions were finally being released, like a tidal wave of feelings washing over them both. Dan replied the only way he was able to, by leaning back in and showing Phil exactly how much he wanted this, how much he wanted them. Channelling all his emotions in to that one kiss. It had been a long time coming but it was definitely worth the wait. They were finally together, in each other's arms where they belonged.

Phil's arms slowly moved up to Dan's hips, rubbing soothing circles in to the little strips of exposed skin where his shirt had risen up slightly. Still straddling Phil, Dan's hands slid in to Phil's soft hair, causing him to let out a content sigh. He pulled away, lazy smile on his face and pressed his face in to Phil's chest, breathing in his scent and relaxing to the steady beat of Phil's heart, finally feeling at home. Phil's arms travelled from Dan's hips to his waist, wrapping him up in a bear hug and revelling in the closeness, never wanting to let go. He pressed a soft kiss to Dan's slightly ruffled hair, beginning to curl in places (he always did love Dan's hobbit hair). Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding they both slowly began to drift off in to a peaceful sleep. Wrapped up together, they finally felt whole. Finally.

End


End file.
